Requiem Of A Fallen Empire
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: War engulfs the world. Through the machinations of Emperor Charles and Schneizel, war has erupted between the EU and the Soviet Union as well as between Britannia and the EU. Marrybell mel Britannia and the Glinda Knights are dispatched to aid the Warsaw Pact in the defence of Eastern Europe. Meanwhile Schneizel plots something sinister for the SAZ.


_**Quick Author's Notes:**_

* * *

**Edit 1: For those who already read is chapter, (so I don't spoil this chapter for anyone else) read the second paragraph of August 11th- 14th, 2017. I made this edit only do to a revelation I had this morning about Nunnally's blindness that I never realized before. This is the only edit I plan to make for this chapter. (see my author's notes at the end of the chapter for a better explanation).**

**Also, in the Soviet Universe, Yuuto Kiba is changed to female (genderbending) I made this alteration when I rewrote the Soviet Universe. I've long forgotten if Yuuto (male) appears in any of my other fanfics set in the Soviet Universe or not so (if they do exist) treat them as an AU where he remains male.**

**EDIT 2: I combined chapters 1 and 2 into one chapter. For those who already read this chapter, please scroll down to where it says: ****Brief History Ends and continue reading.**

**Chapter 31 of the Fanfiction Code Geass Megiddo by Wing Zero Alpha inspired me to create this story.**

* * *

**_This fanfic uses the: Timeline of The Soviet Universe._**

* * *

**_Brief History:_**

* * *

August 10th, 2017- The W-0 Unit, in conjunction with Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell, attacks Prince Clovis la Britannia's laboratory in Osaka, Area 11/Japan after the KGB learns that he (Clovis) is doing human experimentation on living people as well as holding the Code Bearer: CC prisoner (President Kōzuki owes CC for what happened back in 2006 and besides Clovis's human experimentation project pisses President Kōzuki off). Both Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell and the W-0 Unit manages to liberate the lab and rescues CC, however the operation goes wrong thanks to Shinichirō Tamaki, forcing Ohgi's resistance cell/the W-0 Unit to hastily evacuate Shinjuku (the original destination point) before the vehicle carrying CC reaches the Ghetto. Later Britannia unveils the seventh generation Knightmare frame: Lancelot. With the combined Japanese/W-0 counterattack the Lancelot is disabled however the pilot Suzaku Kururugi is spared only because of incoming reinforcements. Later, Lelouch manage to sneak into the G1 and forces Prince Clovis to call a ceasefire. Lelouch also learns the full extent of Code R from a Geassed Clovis. After Lelouch is done with Clovis, he executes him along with General Bartley.

August 11th- 14th, 2017- Lelouch leads undercover Spetsnaz forces in a raid on Clovis's lab in in Osaka. The raid is ultimately successful. With the lab under Soviet control, the true horrors of Clovis crimes are revealed. All individuals used as lab rats are set free including a female Chinese geass user named Mao. Afterwards Lelouch returns to basecamp along with the former lab rats. Plans are then made to expose Code R and the Shinjuku Massacre on international television, however they don't know how they'll go about doing it without revealing they invaded Britannian occupied Japan (however Clovis's crimes are exposed to the Soviet people). During this time Nunnally is visiting Lelouch at base, While there she runs into Mao.

After discovering how depraved her brother Clovis really became from Mao, Nunnally throws up and officially disowns Clovis. The shock is so sever that she breaks her father's geass and regains her eyesight. Lelouch is shocked but embraces Nunnally in happiness. He then proceeds to tell his friend and family (those he considers family) the good news. After finding up about Mao's cellular degradation, Nunnally convinces base personnel to crate a stable clone body and transfer Mao's consciousness into the clone. The process isn't easy. The Soviets only manage to salvage the genetic markers that combinate into Mao's eye color, height, voice and physical appearance. They combine them with Fallen Angel DNA of Nunnally's bestfriend/lover Mittelt (whom Nunnally called in and asked her permission). After the successful procedure, Mao quickly grows attached to Nunnally and from then on vies for Nunnally's attention. Surprisingly, Nunnally asks if Mao could attend School with her in the Soviet Union. After contacting President Kōzuki, there is some discussion. However in the end President Kōzuki agrees.

August 15th- August 19th, 2017- Suzaku Kururugi is arrested under false charges of murdering Clovis. Orchestrated by Jeremiah Gottwald and the Purist Faction. The next night, Kururugi is paraded down Fifth Ave of the Tokyo Settlement before his execution. During this time, Under the guise of Zero, Lelouch (with Kallen and Kaname Ohgi's help) uses a car disguised as Clovis's private transport. After this Lelouch exposes both the Shinjuku Massacre and Code R as well as the Purist Faction's plot to use Kururugi to destroy the Honorary Britannian System on international television. Once Clovis's crimes are exposed all hell breaks loose. Lelouch uses the fake poison gas container to escape with Kururugi and Kallen. Despite the truth being revealed, Kururugi declines Lelouch's offer to join him.

With Clovis exposed, the USSR initiates sanctions against Britannia before officially going to DEFCON 2. Knowing this, the Britannian government goes into damage control. Emperor Charles goes a far as to throw Clovis under bus to save Britannia's ass. With war immanent, Britannia offers concessions to the Soviet Union. The Soviets accept and lays out said concessions:

1: Britannia is to pay for the reconstruction of Shinjuku Ghetto with the entirety of not only Prince Clovis's bank account but the bank accounts of all those responsible for the massacre as well (living and dead).

2: All Japanese are allowed into Ashford Academy and other Britannian operated schools regardless if they are Honorary Britannians or not.

3: Britannia is forbidden from launching another genocide against the Japanese people or else the Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact will declare war.

4: The perpetrators of Code R are to be arrested and tried as criminals under international law on international television. Afterwards if found guilty, they are to be executed for human rights abuses.

5: The Soviet Union will annex the entirety of Shinjuku Ghetto and turn it into an overseas territory.

6: No Britannian is to step foot in Shinjuku Ghetto unless they are directly authorized to be by the Soviet Governor-General of Shinjuku. If any Britannian is caught entering Shinjuku unauthorized (depending on the situation at hand), the USSR will declare war on Britannia. If unavoidable, The Soviet military is allowed to engage any Britannian and all forces militarily so long as their is no other options left. All engagements must be officially documented via video and audio and submitted to the Government Bureau in Tokyo as well as publicly broadcasted across Area 11/Japan.

With no other choice, Britannia agrees to abide by the concessions. Celebrations across Shinjuku as well as Area 11/Japan, the USSR and the rest of the free world lasts for weeks after this. With the papers signed, Soviet troops as well as engineers and construction workers flood into Shinjuku to the cheers of the populace of the now former ghetto. Because of her brother's influence, Rias Gremory becomes the Governor of Shinjuku.

August 20th, 2017- After conquering the Middle Eastern Federation, Cornelia li Britannia is ordered by Emperor Charles to become the new Viceroy of Area 11 along with Euphemia li Britannia as Sub-viceroy. Delayed by the court, Kururugi misses Euphemia escaping the Government Bureau. Once out on the street, Euphie accidently bumps into Kallen while she's out grocery shopping. After a short conversation, Kallen takes Euphie sight seeing (once her shopping is done). At the end of the tour Euphie asks Kallen to take her to Shinjuku. With some apprehension, Kallen agrees. Meanwhile Jeremiah Gottwald and the Purist Faction exploit a gap in the Soviet security net to infiltrate Shinjuku (Shinjuku isn't fully secured yet). As soon as Euphie and Kallen reach Shinjuku they're stopped by Soviet Military Police. To keep Kallen's cover, The MP's hold Kallen and Euphie up at the checkpoint until they are given the all clear by Rias.

Once past the checkpoint and in Shinjuku proper, Euphie is instantly horrified by what Clovis did. A while later, they come across two Ashford Academy students glorifying the massacre (they exploited yet another gap in the security net). A few minutes later, several Japanese men lead by Shinichirō Tamaki show up and begin arguing with the brats. The argument gets so bad Euphie snaps and slaps one of the assholes across the face and demands they apologize.

Both thugs spit in Euphie's face and call her and Kallen Number Lovers. However due to being both outnumbered as well as being spineless cowards, they run away after the Japanese finally had enough. However they don't get far because Soviet MPs surround and arrest them. After this, Euphie apologizes for her countrymen's abhorrent behavior. At this point they hear an explosion coming from an old stadium, witch attracts the attention of the Soviet military. Soviet Knightmares and gunships are dispatched. Meanwhile concerned, both Euphie and Kallen race to the stadium.

By the time they get there, they discover Gottwald surrounded by members of the Purist Faction trying to kill him. Not long after this Soviet forces enter the stadium. The Purists surrounded on all sides, prepare to hold their ground while the Soviets demand their surrender. Unflinchingly, Euphie runs between the Soviets and the Purists to try to resolve the situation. At the exact same time, enraged at being ordered to surrender by "Filthy Commies," the leader of the mutinous Purists, Lord Kewell ignores the direct order and blindly throws a chaos mine at the nearest Soviet Knightmare (and unknowingly, directly at Euphie). Seeing Euphie in danger, the pilot of the nearest Soviet knightmare disregards her own safety and races in front of Euphie and activates her Knightmare's shields. The mine activates and sprays hot lead at both the Knightmare and Euphie. Luckily for both, the shield protects them.

Enraged the Soviets are about to open fire, however Euphie interrupts by walking up to the enemy knightmare and proclaims who she really is. Gottwald instantly recognizes Euphie and verbally confirms that Euphie's telling the truth. Shocked and wide eyed, everyone stands down. Euphie then turns her to her savior and politely asks the pilot to exit her cockpit. After some hesitation, the pilot does so. The pilot is revealed to be Eris Kschessinskaya of the Glinda Knights. After Eris walks up to Euphie and shakes her hand, the two have a brief conversation. After this Euphie turns to Kallen (who by this time has reached Euphie's current location). Euphie apologizes for keeping her identity secret, however Kallen waves it off and tells her that she understands and that she keeps her own secrets.

After this, Euphie orders the Purists to leave Shinjuku under the direct supervision of the Soviet military. As for the two Britannian students, after a lengthy interrogation, are set free and returned to the Tokyo Settlement. Luckily war is averted, however Emperor Charles along with his son Schneizel el Britannia begins to plot to instigate a war between the Soviet Union and Europa United. As well as start a Britannian/European war. Schneizel contact's his puppets in Paris for the preparations (including the EU's leader: Marek Conrad). Meanwhile Cornelia li Britannia arrives in the Tokyo Settlement demanding Zero's head on pike.

August 20th-December 20, 2017- After pleading to allow her to attended Ashford Academy after noticing Kallen's Student uniform, Cornelia relents and allows Euphie to attend with two bodyguards from her battalion: Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon. On her first day, Euphie runs into Lelouch. Over joyed, she hugs him and asks him what the Soviet Union is like and how Nunnally is doing. Lelouch tells her that life is better in the USSR than Britannia, he further explains that despite not being a Utopia, people are vastly more free and have by far superior living conditions than those in the ether the Britannian occupied colonies or the Chinese Federation. Lelouch then takes Euphie aside and quietly tells her that he along with Nunnally vi Britannia, Claire li Britannia and Marrybell mel Britannia defected to the Soviet Union. Not only that but are officers in the Soviet Military (excluding Nunnally). These twin revelations shock Euphie to the core. With eyes down cast, Euphie asks if he, Nunnally Marrybell and Claire hate her and Cornelia for abandoning them. Lelouch shakes his head and tells her no, however they aren't fond of what Cornelia has become. Euphie hangs her head and can only nod. She promises to say nothing to Cornelia or anyone in Britannia.

Meanwhile, Lelouch's rebellion (under the guise of Zero) goes into full swing. There are many battles that both succeed and fail (especially after Lelouch (as Zero) officially forms the Black Knights during the Kawaguchi Incident. During this time Lelouch slips up and inadvertently causes Euphie to begin investigating who Zero truly is). The battles of particular note are: The Battle of Saitama (success), the Battle of Narita (pyrrhic victory) and the Battle of Port Yokosuka (moderate victory). During the time Kyoshiro Tohdoh is captured, Euphie is forced to chose her personal knight by Cornelia. Upset, Euphie calls Kallen and asks for her advice. This is right in the middle of Kallen and her Fallen Angel girlfriend/lover Raynare having sex. After Kallen picks up to phone and learns who's on the other end, She asks a crying Euphie what's wrong. In tears, Euphie tells her of the situation (Euphie and Kallen are best friends by now. Unknown to Kallen however (at this time) is the fact that Euphie has fallen in love with her (to the ire of Nina Einstein). Kallen then proceeds to tell Euphie to meet her at Ashford and that they will discuss the entire matter together.

After hanging up, Kallen tells her girlfriend what's going on. Concerned, Raynare asks to join in on the conversation. After meeting up, Euphie, Kallen and Raynare discuss what to do and go over the candidates Cornelia chose for Euphie. After several hours, Charmelle Finlay is chosen as Euphie's would be knight. The next morning Charmelle is interviewed by Euphie with the assistance of Raynare and Kallen. After four straight hours, Euphie approves Charmelle as her personal knight. Later Lelouch discovers that there will be an important nobleman from Britannia arriving at Shikine Island. Suzaku Kururugi and the special core are dispatched to the island. It's here Euphie meets Kururugi for the first time.

They strike up a friendly conversation initially, however just after she asks Kururugi what he thinks of the Black Knights and Zero, she discovers his true colours. Kururugi sneers at both the BK and Zero and states they are lowly terrorists and "That they shall be brought to justice eventually!" before going into a tirade on his bizarre and naïve outlook on Justice. No longer able to stand Kururugi's stupidity Euphie (instead of just slapping him) uncharacteristically punches Kururugi in the mouth and tells him to "Shut the fuck up!" Unknown to Kururugi and his Britannian masters, Euphie is by this time a secret supporter/fan of the Black Knights and is on the verge of defecting to the Soviet Union. In a foul mood, Euphie storms off. Just after this, the Battle of Shikine Island begins. The battle goes in the BK's favor until Kururugi is captured. Upon hearing Zero is on the island, Euphie grabs a unoccupied knightmare and races to Zero's last reported location with a now strong suspicion that Lelouch is Zero. With blinding speed Charmelle grabs her own unoccupied knightmare and chases off after Euphie.

Meanwhile Lelouch (as Zero) is trying to get through Kururugi's thick skull with no success. The moment Euphie and Charmelle reaches Lelouch/Zero's location, the nobleman arrives on the Avalon. Revealing himself to be Schneizel el Britannia. With a wave of his hand, the Avalon's Hadron fire on Lelouch and Kururugi. Unbeknownst nor care to Schneizel, Kallen, Euphie and Charmelle are also caught in the blast. Later on, Lelouch, Kururugi, Kallen, Euphie and Charmelle wake up on Kanime Island in sperate locations with no idea how they got on the island. Several things take place: Kururugi discovers Kallen is a Black Knight and attempts to arrest her, however due too her Spetsnaz training, she kicks his ass. Afterwards she ties him up with vines and leaves him to his fate.

Euphie manages to eventually meet up with Charmelle. Not to long after this, both girls run into Zero. Taking a gamble, Euphie calls Zero Lelouch. Shocked, Lelouch gasps and tells her she's mistaken. Watching his body language, Euphie realizes Lelouch is Zero and sates this fact. Lelouch knowing the Jig is up and that he can just geass Charmelle later, unmasks himself. Charmelle is totally shocked and asks what's going on. Euphie calmly explains that Lelouch is in fact Lelouch vi Britannia the former 11th Prince of Britannia and former 17th in line to the throne. Upon the revelation, Charmelle bows to Lelouch before both Lelouch and Euphie politely ask her treat them as regular people instead of royals. Lelouch then asks if Charmelle will keep her mouth shut. After some thought she agrees and tells them she'll allow herself to be watched just in case. It is here that Euphie openly defects to the Black Knights to Charmelle's complete shock. However she recovers and says nothing. What Euphie and Lelouch don't know is that she secretly supports the Black Knights. With the revelation of who Zero really is, her own defection seems immanent.

A day later, the trio run into Kallen. Due to their close friendship, Euphie isn't really that surprised Kallen is a Black Knight. The only thing Euphie asks Kallen is, does she know who Zero really is? Kallen looks conflicted, However Lelouch nods before taking off his helmet to state that both Charmelle and Euphie already know. Kallen merely nods before joining them on their search to escape the island. Unbeknownst to Kallen, Kururugi already escaped is confinement swearing to himself that he'll arrest Kallen.

Hours later, everyone (Kururugi included) reach a clearing. Not to long after this an argument ensues, however this is cut short due to V.V. activating the thought Elevator. In minutes the ground collapses underneath everyone's feet. A few minutes later everyone regains their senses only to discover a platoon of Britannian marines surrounding them. Kallen and Lelouch manages to escape with Euphie's help. Euphie quietly tells Lelouch to pretend to take her hostage within Charmelle's earshot. Nodding, Lelouch does so. Simultaneously Kallen disarms a Britannian soldier and takes his weapon.

Spotting the Gawain, Kallen informs Lelouch. Lelouch then 'manhandles' Euphie until he and Kallen reach the knightmare. Euphie manages to convincingly and purposely get in the Britannians line of fire without revealing her defection. After boarding the Gawain, both Kallen and Lelouch make their escape. After Lelouch and Kallen are gone, Kururugi rats Kallen out to the Britannians. Hours later, The Chinese Federation invades Japan via Atsushi Sawasaki.

December 20-23rd 2017- The Battle between Britannia and the Chinese backed Atsushi Sawasaki is devastating. Fighting between the two lasts for three days and only ends after the Battle of Fukuoka Base. Kururugi is sent in alone to deal with the threat. After a brutal fight, despite being outnumbered, Kururugi stands his ground and only survives due to the timely arrival of Lelouch and C.C. in the Gawain. The battle ends with Atsushi Sawasaki and the Chinese General Cao being arrested. Meanwhile Euphie brings up her Special Administrative Zone of Japan idea with Schneizel.

Schneizel likes the idea and says she should bring it up with Cornelia first. All the while smirking to himself. Later, knowing Kallen's cover is blown, Euphie sneaks out of the Tokyo Settlement and heads straight for Shinjuku. Once at the checkpoint, she asks the MP's to allow her entrance and asks for Kallen. They automatically contact Rias. Rias gives Euphie her permission as well as telling Euphie that Kallen is in her office. Before she passes through the checkpoint, one of the MP's gives her the thumbs up. From there Euphie makes her way to see Kallen.

Once Euphie meets up with Kallen in Rias's office, Euphie informs her, along with Rias and her girlfriend/lover Akeno Himejima about the SAZ as well as telling Schneizel about it. A look of horror passes between Rias, Akeno and Kallen. Concerned, Euphie asks what's wrong. With a look, the three girls then go into an explanation as to why the SAZ won't not only fail but why it's a bad idea for Euphie to tell Schneizel. Upset, Euphie begins to cry before stating she only wants to help the Japanese people. Euphie then promptly abandons the SAZ idea and asks her friends help in coming up with a better solution.

December 25th- 26, 2017- Emperor Charles plans of starting a war with between the EU and USSR come to fruition. Traitors in the EU military disguised as civilians detonate several high yield explosives in several locations across Slonim, including St Andrew's Church. Hundreds die. The perpetrators are arrested and their ties to the EU are discovered. The Soviet Government is furious and demands an explanation, however just as EU politicians are scrambling to figure out how to prevent a war. EU military forces launch a full scale invasion of the Soviet Union and Eastern Europe called Operation Barbarossa II.

The invasion is broadcasted on international television. With this fact, the entire world is shocked to the core. No more is this apparent than with Marrybell mel Britannia. Within minutes of the invasion, Marrybell calls Kallen and asks if her mother can reassign her and the Glinda Knights to the warfront. Kallen is uneasy, however Marrybell snaps, "I am a soldier of the USSR, Britannia can go to hell as far as I'm concerned. In fact I think Emperor Chuckles and Shitzil orchestrated the invasion. Despite this, we are now at war! I will defend the motherland and Eastern Europe from these Euro bastards and I'll make sure I'll be there when they fly the Hammer and Sickle over Paris and especially the Eiffel Tower! Long live the Soviet Union!"

After these words, Kallen chuckles and jokingly snarks, "Yah, you and your desire to unite the entire world under the banner of the Soviet Union! Anyway I'll see what I can do Marry."

Kallen then gets in contact with her mother and tells her about Marry's wish. After a long discussion, Kallen's mom agrees, thus Marrybell and the Glinda Knights are shipped off to Eastern Europe the next day. While this is happening Both Germany and Switzerland officially declare their neutrality despite being EU members. Both stating: "We will not be dragged into a war instigated by Paris!" The Soviet Union and the Warsaw pact agree to respect Germany and Switzerland's neutrality. Paris is furious and demands both countries take part in the invasion or else. Worldwide political backlash erupts forcing Paris to stand down. Without warning, the EU launches ICBM's at the Britannian homeland and hit the Britannian cities of Corner Brook, Mount Pearl and St. John's Newfoundland.

With a now justified war, Britannia declares war on Europa United. With a smirk, Schneizel turns to deal with the Black Knights. (With Emperor Charles in on the plan), Schneizel declares the formation of the SAZ to the shock of the world. Schneizel's plan is to have the Japanese come to the SAZ where Britannian special forces dressed as Black Knights will commit genocide, thus the BK will not only lose their support, but the populace will instantly turn against them... or so he thinks. The core members of the Black Knights hold an emergency meeting with a disguised Euphemia li Britannia going under the persona of Rook. Later that night Euphie asks to see Kallen and Raynare. As soon as they meet with Euphie (unable to control hr feelings any longer) Euphie jumps Kallen and kisses her on the mouth. Shocked Kallen turns to Raynare, only to see her smirk and give the thumbs up. Shrugging her shoulders, Kallen gives in and begins having sex with Euphie. Raynare joins in as well.

* * *

_**Brief History Ends**_

* * *

**Date:_ December 26th, 2017_**

_**Location: Timișoara, Romania**_

* * *

"Incoming!"

Yet another mortar shell vaporizes yet another building. Timișoara, one of the most beautiful cities in Romania, now in ruins. The EU's surprise invasion has turned this once pristine city into a blazing inferno. Hundreds of innocent civilians now lie dead due to the invader's thoughtless and senseless killing spree. The dead, both civilian and soldier alike lie scattered across the blood soaked pavement. This type of senseless death and destruction on this scale hasn't been seen since World War 3.

The smell of death and burnt flesh is everywhere. Bullets wiz by Marrybell mel Britannia's head at nauseum. With grit teeth, Marry takes cover and curses that she isn't in her knightmare. Dozens of EU troops drop like flies as the guns of Timișoara's defenders mow them down. With a snarl, Marry yells, " Oldrin, Sokkia, I need supressed fire at our flank!"

Both girls nod before shouting orders to several Polish and Romanian soldiers. Quickly saluting, the soldiers take their positions. Suddenly Marry's radio blares to life, "This is General Zhukov, Air and Knightmare support is on it's way. ETA: five minutes."

Marry sighs in relief, "Understood General. We'll hold out till then. Over."

Marry's relief soon turns to dread as a new wave of EU ground troops supported by Panzer Hummels charges towards the defenders location. Marry loudly curses, "Fuck! Germany maybe neutral, but still these Hummels are the mainstay of the EU knightmare corps. Them being produced in factories across Europa doesn't help matters ether!"

Before this battle, Marry was made aware of a situation in the Former United States. The American resistance has retaken key cities from the Chinese occupiers. Seattle, Chicago, Austin, Detroit and Los Angeles are now liberated and once more in American hands! The Soviet Union has been suppling the American Resistance since the beginning of the occupation with vital assets. Now the aid is finally paying off. The question was asked as to how this effects the war with Europa? General Zhukov laid it out in great detail. The highlights of her explanation are simple. After The EU attacked Britannia 'unprovoked,' A message was discreetly delivered by elements of the New York City resistance to Moscow via the KGB. The Fourth American Revolution is about to begin. The date is set for December 30th of this year. However the unfortunate thing is that America is divided and ready to collapse (even before the Chinese invasion).

The KGB predicts that a vast majority of American states will secede from the union and form their own countries. Due to intelligence reports, A large chunk of the American west coast is ready to begin a full scale communist rebellion. The states of California, Oregon, Washington, Nevada, Idaho, Arizona and Utah (if the rebellion is successful) will form the United Soviet States Of America or USSA. On the other side of the spectrum, the far right Nazi forces in the former US are also prepared to seize power in the states of Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, West Virginia, Virginia, Louisiana, Alabama, Texas, Mississippi, Tennessee, New Mexico, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, Nebraska, Montana, Wyoming, North Dakota and South Dakota to form the Imperial States of America or ISA. The rest of the country will stick with Washington D.C once the USA is liberated.

These developments worry the Politburo. Despite the animosity between America and the USSR in the past, the Soviet government desires America to stay a unified country. Moscow knows the homegrown American Nazis are being supplied by Britannia. And that the higher echelons are puppets of Pendragon. If the Soviets can prove this to the United Nations, this will severely hurt the Britannians in their war with Europe. Britannians have long hated Americans and vice versa. If it can be proven that the Britannian government has dealings with Americans, it will spell disaster for the current Britannian regime. In Britannia there is a pathological hatred for America and the American people (do to both Anti-American propaganda as well as the American occupation during the Cold War).

If this new American Revolution is not only successful, but also results in a unified America, then Britannia will be forced to shift some of their attention to their now liberated southern neighbour. Plus if the average American realises just who is suppling the Nazi's then a pissed off rearmed nuclear America will be chomping on the bit to kick Pendragon's ass. All this is known to Marrybell. With this knowledge, Marry feels if used correctly, it could lead to her finally killing Charles zi Britannia and even lead to overthrowing the Britannian Monarchy as a whole. Marry's hatred for her former homeland has only increased in the last eight years.

The Battle of Timișoara has only worsened Marry's mood. Seeing her Warsaw Pact comrades die at the hands of the enemy only serves to enrage her even further. As the enemy pours in, the moral of the defenders facing the oncoming onslaught begins to sap away, and the feeling of helplessness envelops them. Many make the sign of the Christian cross and several even silently pray to Jesus for salvation. Fortunatly, salvation finally comes five minutes later in the form of hellfire missiles slamming into the oncoming EU soldiers, followed up by a battalion of Soviet Knightmares.

Within a twenty minute timespan, all invading forces are bombed into the stone age. After this part of battle dies down, Marrybell and the rest of the defenders sigh in relief. Minutes later, The reinforcements secure the retaken area. Despite this, The Battle of Timișoara is still ongoing. Suddenly Marry's radio come to life, "Lieutenant mel Britannia, report to basecamp. General Zhukov wishes to speak with you."

Marry nods, "Understood."

Twenty minutes later, Marry stands in the presence of the one person she views that's even more terrifying than even her own father. Snaping to attention Marry salutes the Grim Reaper of the Soviet Union herself, "Lieutenant mel Britannia reporting as ordered ma'am."

General Zhukov nods, "Good. I have need of you and your Glinda Knights. Tomorrow you are to infiltrate and liberate the EU occupied Timișoara North Railway Station. If your team is successful we can finally begin to push Europa out of Romania. Once we gather the intel we need, expect to be at the briefing without haste. You and your team will be informed when the time comes."

Marry salutes, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

**Date:_ December 27th, 2017_**

**_Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan_**

**_Ashford Academy _**

* * *

"The Battle of Timișoara is still ongoing despite reinforcements from the Red Army. Major General Olga Zhukov, the great-great granddaughter of Georgy Zhukov has this to say, "Despite the surprise attack by the EU, the Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact will say strong in this hour of-"

Suddenly the TV is turned off. "What a load of shit! Fucking commies and Euro trash killing each other, fuck'em both!"

Turning around in her seat, Sophie Wood uncharacteristically snarls, "I was watching that you fucking prick!"

The offending student scoffs, "Fuck off you number loving blood traitor!"

Sophie stands up, with raged filed eyes, she sneers, "Shut your whore mouth Marika!"

Marika Soresi stands up as well, "What? You planning on following that traitorous whore Kallen Stadtfeld into the Black Knights or something? I seen that lewd look you gave-"

**SLAP!**

The next moment, Marika finds herself on the floor. Glaring down, Sophie spits in Marika's face, "I'm out of here! Emily, Erica lets go. I can't stand this tramp anymore."

Both Emily and Erica Wood nod in agreement with their sister and glares at Marika before following suit.

After leaving the cafeteria, the three girls head to the girl's dormitories to have a private conversation in Sophie's room. Once in her room, Sophie sighs, "The way things are progressing, war will soon engulf Japan. With Kallen in the Black Knights and Kururugi on his fucking high horse I..."

Erica puts her hand on Sophie's shoulder, "The only problem I have with the Soviets forcing Britannia to allow both Honorary Britannians and non Honorary Britannians is that woman Cécile Croomy used it to get Kururugi enrolled into Ashford. Luckily with all the BK's activity, he was hardly ever here. You should of seen Euphie talk about her first meeting with Kururugi Sophie. Her take on that idiot is completely negative. Remember when we first met Euphie?"

Sophie nods, "Yes, Euphie was very naïve. However between the three of us and the Student Council, of course minus Nina. As well as secretly visiting Shinjuku on regular basis, Euphie naivety is largely evaporated. She's the same girl we first met, however minus being as naïve as she was."

Emily nods in agreement, "Contrary to popular belief, Euphie isn't a retard like Kururugi. Her naivety stems primarily from her lack of interactions with the outside world that Princess Cornelia try's to keep her from her experiencing. Up until she met us and the Student Council, The people Euphie was surrounded with where made up of Yes men and people filling her imagination with cotton candy fantasies whether intentionally or unintentionally. And no one even tried to correct Euphie's misconceptions of reality, only made it worse. God just imagine if Euphie met Kururugi instead of Kallen?"

Sophie and Erica shiver with and horror and disgust. Erica gives an unlady like snort, "I can just imagine. For instance, the SAZ would of been officially formed by Euphie instead of the Prime Minister. Both Kururugi and Euphie's naivety would of fed off one another. Anyway, did you read Kallen's book?"

Sophie nods, however Emily shakes her head. Sophie turns to her sister, "I find it an excellent read. Anyway the interesting thing I heard about the book, is it's a best seller in the Soviet Union as well as the other Warsaw Pact countries. I like the title too: "What if Princess Cornelia Bombed The Lake Kawaguchi Hotel? written by Kallen Stadtfeld with the collaboration of Euphemia li Britannia." The book asks the question of what if Euphie wasn't in Kawaguchi when the JLF hijacked the hotel? The book kicks off with despite innocent people being in the hotel, Cornelia orders the hotel leveled."

Emily's eyes widen, "You mean Cornelia's whole "Don't show weakness to terrorists shtick? Anyway, I'll take a look at it later."

Erica smiles, "I'll let you borrow my copy. Now on to other business. What should we do now. Should we join the Black Knights?"

Both Emily and Sophie briefly glance at each other before nodding. Erica grins, "Good. Let's do this!"

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi, also known as one of worst traitors in Japanese history, is currently humming a soft melody as he's headed to his locker. Recently, he exposed that 'dangerous terrorist' Kallen Stadtfeld to his Britannian masters. Now that the SAZ is a reality, he can't allow anyone to destroy the the only proper way to help the Japanese people.

Now in Kururugi's sad twisted little mind, he believes, "Since I proved my worth to Britannia, the Prime Mister of Britannia is rewarding the Elevens due to my service to the crown!" If others knew of Kururugi's present thoughts they would facepalm at his blatant stupidity.

Unfortunately for the braindead retard... he's a braindead retard. If he wasn't, just maybe he might prevent himself from being clotheslined by Euphie just as he's turns the corner. By the time he regains his senses and stands back up, he's met with the glare of a very pissed off Euphie. Without letting him speak, she jabs her finger into his chest, "Suzaku Kururugi! You are a despicable piece of garbage. Why would you ruin Kallen's life like that?"

Kururugi's eyes widen at Euphie's uncharacteristic behaviour, "But she's a terrorist!"

**SLAP! **

Euphie's glare intensifies, "You disgust me! Kallen's my friend-"

Rubbing his sore cheek, Kururugi snaps back (forgetting he's talking to a Britannian Princess), "Some friend she is! She would dare spurn the Empire that looks after her and her family! It's obvious being around her and her friends has changed you! I don't know you personally Princess Euphemia, however I do know your reputation. If you don't cut that traitor out of your life, she'll lead you down the path of terrorism!"

Euphie clinches her fists, "What about the suffering of the Japanese people? Many of them have resorted to terrorism due to Britannia's multipule human rights abuses! I didn't know how bad until Kallen and the others showed me the truth! I was idealistic and naïve. Visiting Shinjuku on a near daily basis has opened my eyes to Britannia's atrocities. What Clovis did to Shinjuku was a crime against humanity!"

Kururugi sighs, "What Prince Clovis did was regrettable true, however if the Eleven terrorists hadn't went after Prince Clovis's-"

**WHAM!**

Kururugi goes flying across the hall. In tears Euphie shrieks, "Regrettable?! Those were human beings you bastard! Innocent men women and children dead all because of Clovis wanting to keep his claim to the throne!"

Kururugi quickly stands up and shouts back, "The Elevens should just accept that Japan is gone and be thankful of Prince Schneizel's generosity and submit to imperial rule! Only through the system will Elevens-"

With fury, Euphie snarls, "Imperial rule!?" You really have been living under a fucking rock Kururugi! The Japanese people, your people, are suffering... dying... don't you care... do you even give a damn about your own people?!"

Known to both, but are beyond uncaring at this point. There is a large crowd of both Britannian and Japanese students gathering around them. The entire Japanese population glares with both hatred and disgust towards Kururugi. Even several Britannians are glaring in disgust and hatred as well. Uncaring, Kururugi ignores them and snarls at Euphie, "OF COURSE I FUCKING DO! However, the only way to truly help the Elevens... the right way... the proper way... is to change things from within! Any results gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything!"

Euphie scoffs, "Really then? Then why do you serve a military that uses contemptible means to gain results Kururugi! Tell me that?!"

Kururugi says nothing due to shock. Euphie shakes her head in disgust, "This conversation is over. Burn in the deepest pits of Tartarus traitor!"

At Euphie's last remark, the Japanese students including several Britannians clap and cheer in unison before Euphie storms off. As she continues marching, Euphie tries to think of happier thoughts. Like her first time with Kallen and Raynare. Unbeknownst to Euphie, Nina Einstein stands glaring at Kururugi with hatred for daring to upset her goddess. Nina doesn't give a damn about the Elevens, however Kururugi screaming at her goddess means that he has just signed his own death warrant in her mind. Now to get rid of those two bitches, Raynare and Kallen. Afterwards Euphemia will belong to her and no one else.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

**The character Marek Conrad is an OC.**

**I gave back Nunnally's sight because like I said in my Quick Author's Note's I never thought of this aspect before: If Nunnally can break her father's geass with her own will power in canon then why not do so when she finds out what Clovis has become. I couldn't figure out a way to properly to explain it with out breaking the fourth wall (one of my biggest my pet peeves). However just like her cannon reasons for breaking her father's geass, Nunnally basically did the same for Clovis.**

**This story is also on AO3.**


End file.
